staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Września 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Słoń Beniamin; odc.42 - Beniamin maszynista; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 08:55 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:35 Kocie bajki; odc.3 - Jeleń i pies; serial anim.prod.francuskiej 10:00 Przygody pana Michała; odc.3/13 - Zrękowiny pana Michała; 1969 serial historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Komorowski; wyk: Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Daniel Olbrychski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski 10:35 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; magazyn 10:55 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo - plakaty; Potrzebuję szybko pomocy 10:58 Sto minut wakacji (odc.5) - serial 11:20 Peruwiańska wojna - film dok. 11:40 Nowe Maroko; film dok.prod.marokańskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Leksykon kinomana; Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo; The Man who knew too Much; 1956 thriller prod.USA; reż: Alfred Hitchcock; wyk: James Stuart,Doris day,Bernard Miles 14:40 Podróże małe i duże; Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Świnoujście; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15:40 Raj; magazyn 16:00 FPFF 2003 w Gdyni 16:10 Nauka dla ciebie; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2015; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; serial TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Dziwny świat Kota Filemona; Ach te myszy; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Marek Kondrat w Jedynce; Operacja Samum; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. polskiej (89') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko 22:00 Męska rzecz...; Pełne zanurzenie; Sub Down; 1997 film fab. prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Alan Smithee; wyk: Gabrielle Anwar, Tom Conti, Chris Mulkey 23:35 Monitor Wiadomości 00:00 Wieczorne studio FPFF 2003 w Gdyni 00:10 Męska rzecz...; Ostatnie słowo; Last Rites; 1998 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych stereo; reż: Kevin Dowling; wyk: Randy Quaid,Embeth Davidtz,A.Martinez 01:35 Sekrety Weroniki; odc.14/22; serial prod.USA 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc.35/39 - Umiar; serial animowany prod. USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; U zbójców 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Lis Leon; Dawno,dawno temu...; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.85; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:15 Taryfa ulgowa 10:40 Święta wojna; Bizneswoman; serial TVP 11:10 Co przyniesie życie; odc.2/4; La vita che werra; 1999 serial prod.włoskiej; reż: Pasquale Pozzessere; wyk: Valeria Golino,Stefano Dionisi,Antonella Ponziani 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.354 - Narzeczeni i kawalerowie; telenowela TVP 13:40 Życie do poprawki; odc.3/22; serial prod.USA (stereo) 14:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 14:55 Zmiennicy; odc.3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.525 - Czarne rogi; telenowela TVP 16:55 Złotopolscy; odc.526 - Dylematy współczesnego policjanta; telenowela TVP 17:20 Wyznania sprzątaczek i niań (odc.1/5) - serial dok.prod.angielskiej 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia; Ballada o hydrauliku /3/; (stereo) 19:55 Zobacz to...; program kulturalny 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:10 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Marcin Daniec, Irena Jarocka; talk show zgodą rodziców (STEREO) 21:50 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Babski wieczór; Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; odc.8/18 (seria IV); serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 23:10 Babski wieczór; Havana; Havana; 1990 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Sydney Pollack; wyk: Robert Redford, Lena Olin, Alan Arkin, Thomas Milian 01:30 W ramionach mordercy; In the Arms of a Killer; 1991 film kryminalny prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Robert Collins; wyk: Jaclyn Smith,Michael Nouri,John Spencer 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (5) 7.30 Transformery (6) - serial animowany 8.00 MacGyver (89) - serial sensacyjny 9.00 Bar 3 9.30 Boston Public 2 (24) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Bar 3 11.15 Rosyjska ruletka (59) 12.15 Samo życie (248) - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Amor Latino (83) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.35 TV Market 13.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (56) - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Power Rangers (6) 14.45 Tajemniczy rycerze (44) - serial animowany 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Piątka nieustraszonych (9) 17.30 Hugo Express 17.55 Bar 3 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Awantura o kasę (100) 20.05 Bar 3 20.55 Czego się boją faceci? (2) 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Bitwa o Ziemię - film science fiction USA, 2000, reż. Roger Christian, wyk. John Travolta, Barry Pepper, Forest Whitaker, Kim Coates, Richard Tyson, Sabine Karsenti 23.55 Informacje 0.05 Puls - biznes i giełda 0.20 Prognoza pogody 0.30 Graffiti 0.45 Czarny notatnik 2.20 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Ścieżki miłości (110) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (62) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.00 Brzydula (63) - telenowela, Kolumbia 8.50 Magiczny kamień (7) 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.15 Na Wspólnej (145) - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Szpital pod palmami (13) - serial przygodowy 13.45 Magiczny kamień (7) 14.10 Brzydula (64) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.00 Nikita (7) - serial przygodowy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Córka przeznaczenia (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (111) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (146) - serial obyczajowy 20.40 Turbulencja - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Ray Liotta, Lauren Holly, Hector Elizondo, Rachel Ticotin, Ben Cross, Brendan Gleeson 22.45 Amerykański ninja - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Steve James, Judie Aronson, Guich Koock, John Fujioka 0.45 Witchblade - Piętno mocy (13) - serial sensacyjny 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30 - 9.30, 11.30 - 18.30, 20.30 - 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Mag. Elbląski 8.15 Motorsport 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.00 Gość „3" 16.15 Panorama 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 VIVA IL CANTO 17.50 Mag. Olsztyński 18.00 Panorama 18.45 Brulion kulturalny 19.15 Etos 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Goś ć„3" 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Zgwałcone 23.55 Druga strona rzeczywistości 1.25 Teleśmiechy 1.55 Zakończenie prog. TV 4 6.15 Sztukateria 6.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Artur (52) - serial 8.30 Hoboczaki (71) - serial 9.00 Ja się zastrzelę (6) - serial komediowy 9.30 Sąsiedzka wojna (6) - serial akcji 10.00 To się w głowie nie mieści 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (31) - serial 11.00 Zbuntowany anioł (266) - telenowela 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P 12.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Dziwny traf (3) - serial 15.30 Przygody braci Mario (29) - serial animowany 16.00 Ulysses (23) - serial 16.25 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (3) - serial 16.55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (3) - serial 17.25 Oni, ona i pizzeria (9) - serial komediowy 17.55 Zbuntowany anioł (267) - telenowela 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (3) - serial fantastyczno - przygodowy 20.00 Rozbitkowie (3) - serial przygodowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Crime Story (24) - serial 22.30 Królik Greg (5) - serial 23.00 Sąsiedzka wojna (5) - serial akcji 23.30 Zbrodnicza namiętność - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Reza Badiyi 1.15 X Laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.50 Strefa P 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.30 Z pierwszej strony (8) - serial komediowy 8.00 Alf (25) - serial komediowy 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.00 Legendy kung fu (5) - serial przygodowy 11.55 Virginia (128) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.45 Telesklep 14.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Zawód glina (3) - serial komediowy 16.40 Alf (26) - serial komediowy 17.10 Operacja wieczność (26) - serial science fiction 18.10 Legendy kung fu (6) - serial przygodowy 19.10 Z pierwszej strony (9) - serial komediowy 19.40 Zawód glina (4) - serial komediowy 20.10 Matczyny dar - western, USA 1995, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Nancy McKeon, Adrian Pasdar 22.05 Na granicy światów (10) - serial sensacyjny 23.05 Nirwana - film science fiction, Włochy-Francja 1997, reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Diego Abatantuono 1.20 Zaćmienie - film sensacyjny, Belgia-Niemcy-Wielka Brytania 1995 3.05 Na granicy światów (10) - serial sensacyjny 4.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata - w tym Wiadomości 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Złotopolscy (504) - telenowela TVP 8.50 Eurotel - magazyn 9.00 Zaczarowany ołówek (5) - serial animowany 9.05 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (3) - serial franc.−pol. 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Jagiellonowie (4) - film dokumentalny 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki - program public. 11.50 Film animowany - Ptaszor 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rybka i Przyjaciele 12.15 Dokument: Miejsce urodzenia Mołdawia - film dok. 12.55 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TVP Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 13.10 Matki, żony i kochanki (18) - serial TVP 14.05 „Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz - koncert 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gorący temat (2) - serial TVP 15.35 Pocztówka z Mołdawii - reportaż 16.00 Złotopolscy (504) - telenowela TVP 16.25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (3) - serial franc.−pol. 18.05 „Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz - koncert 18.50 Grottger na Zamojszczyźnie - reportaż 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy (504) - telenowela TVP 20.35 Hity satelity − propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 20.50 Matki, żony i kochanki (18) - serial TVP 21.45 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 22.15 Gorący temat (2) - serial TVP 22.40 Nieważne skąd wieje wiatr, zawsze ma zapach Tatr 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport - telegram 23.23 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Grande Educator - dok. 0.25 Monitor Wiadomości 0.45 Pocztówka z Mołdawii 1.05 Rybka i Przyjaciele 1.15 Miś Uszatek - serial 1.30 Wiadomości 1.57 Sport 2.02 Pogoda 2.10 Złotopolscy (504) − telenowela TVP 2.35 - 5.35 Powtórki 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości 6.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.30 Minisport+ (o) 7.40 Łapu-capu (o) 7.45 Nie przegap (o) 7.55 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny, USA - Niemcy, 2001 9.55 Trzynaście dni - dramat, USA, 2000, reż. Roger Donaldson 12.15 Mała Vilma - film obyczajowy, Węgry-Polska-Niemcy, 2000 14.10 Deser: Proroctwo Irvinga Rączki - film krótkometrażowy 14.35 Mistrz przekrętu - film obyczajowy, USA, 2000, reż. Gregory Mosher, wyk. Vince Vaughn, Julia Ormond, Ed Harris, Pendelton Wise 16.10 Fucha - film obyczajowy, Polska, 1983, reż. Michał Dudziewicz, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Jerzy Bończak, Bogdan Baer, Ludwik Benoit 17.25 Włoski dla początkujących - komediodramat, Dania, 2000, reż. Lone Scherfig, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Anette Stovelbaek, Anne Eleonora Jorgensen, Peter Gantzler 19.25 Detektyw Monk (9) - serial 20.10 Ach, ten Bush! (4) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Iris - dramat, Wielka Brytania-USA 22.35 Dotyk przeznaczenia - thriller, USA, 2000 2.00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid - western, USA 3.50 Łapu-capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 4.20 27 utraconych pocałunków - komediodramat, Gruzja-Niemcy-Francja 5.55 Ucieczka - film wojenny, Polska, 1996 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Spisek - komedia, USA 2001 8.05 Kevin, władca Północy - komedia, Kanada 2001 9.45 Pinokio - nowe przygody - film familijny, USA 1999 11.15 Na planie filmu: Wydział Zabójstw: Hollywood 11.35 Przepis na szczęście - komedia, USA 2001 13.20 Cinema, cinema (37) 13.45 California Man - komedia, USA 1992 15.10 Na planie 15.40 Atlantyda: Zaginiony ląd - film animowany, USA 2001 17.15 Obrona Łużyna - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2000 19.00 Spisek - komedia, USA 2001 20.35 Premiera: Cinema, cinema (38) Ostry Piątek 21.05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 2 (12) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Święci z Bostonu - film akcji, USA 1999, reż. Troy Duffy, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus 23.45 Kocurek - komedia, USA 2001, reż. Gregory Poirier 1.20 Aby lepiej żyć - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998, reż. Max Mayer 2.55 Narzeczona laleczki Chucky - horror, USA 1998, reż. Ronny Yu 4.30 Kevin, władca Północy - komedia, Kanada 2001, reż. Bob Spiers